


Love and Other Surprises

by Teewee1125



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teewee1125/pseuds/Teewee1125
Summary: Jack has a surprise for Gibbs to celebrate the end of a long case and their first weekend off.However, the best laid plans...*I do not own the rights to any of these characters*
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

The week was beginning to feel like it would never end. Jack could see the toll it was taking on Gibbs and decided that a romantic evening would be something they could both benefit from. She watched from above as Gibbs removed his reading glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. Jack glanced at her watch and figured if she left now she could get to Gibbs house and put together her little surprise before he got home. She had everything she needed hiding under a tarp in the corner of Gibbs basement now she just needed a little time to set everything up. She quietly descended the stairs to the bullpen to check in with Gibbs to see how much longer he would be. She made her way over to his desk, sat down on the edge and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. She could see how exhausted he was. His red rimmed blue eyes told her the whole story.

"Hey Cowboy, you almost finished up here? You look pretty wiped out. It's been a long week."

"Hey Jack. Yeah. Can't wait to get home and just curl up in front of the fire. You comin' over tonight?" The thought of having her in his arms made him perk up a little.

Jack leaned down and whispered in his ear "Wild horses couldn't keep me away, Cowboy. We've barely even seen each other this week."

Gibbs winked at her. "Missed ya. Seems like our schedules just never matched up, but the case is closed now. The team is off for the weekend. So it's just you and me. I am almost done here. Just a few loose ends and I will be leaving. Meet ya at home?"

"Sounds like a plan. Take your time. I have a little something planned for tonight and if I leave now, I can get it all set up before you get home" Jack leaned down to whisper the last few words in his ear knowing how much he loved it. Gibbs closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan. 

"Sounds good. I have to meet with Leon for a minute and check in with Kasie before I head home."

They were still keeping their relationship pretty quiet and as much as both of them would have loved to kiss the other they knew this was not the place. It would draw too much attention.

Jack made it back to Gibbs place to get started on her surprise. She had quite a few things stashed in her car and the rest she had under the tarp in the basement. Gibbs had been so busy with his recent case he hadn't had any time to work on the boat so Jack knew there was no chance of him snooping. She made a quick stop at the convenience store on the way home to grab a six pack of his favorite beer. She put it in the fridge on the way downstairs. Her plan was to camp out on the floor in front of the fireplace and she had a soft fold up mattress along with some warm blankets and fluffy pillows to bring upstairs. She had plenty of candles to add to the atmosphere and planned on stringing some twinkling lights to give the feeling of being under the stars. She always loved camping but she knew that the days of "roughing it" in a tent were long gone. Gibbs did a great job of hiding his chronic pain but she had learned his tells and even came to notice his limp as subtle as it was. She had to work quickly to get it all done before Gibbs came home. She wanted to pamper him since he was always taking care of everyone else. She had a couple of big duffle bags that she could grab quick and lug up the stairs then set up when she got to the living room. Her time spent in the Army had taught her to plan ahead and be prepared. The duffles also did a good job of disguising her plan. 

Jack began to set everything up as quickly as she could knowing Gibbs couldn't wait to get home and relax. She heard her cell ring from the entry way table where she had dropped her belongings after coming inside. Her ringtone for Gibbs "Cowboys are my Weakness" began to blare and she hurried over to answer his call. 

"Hey Hun. You on your way?"

Gibbs normally didn't care for pet names but something inside made his heart jump when she called him Hun...

"Yeah. Do you want me to pick up something for dinner or was that part of your surprise too?"

Jack loved to get him riled up on the phone and said, "Oh Cowboy I have the dessert planned but didn't think about dinner. Can u pick us up something on your way home? Whatever you want is fine with me"

Gibbs relied in a quiet sexy voice. "Mmmm...I could respond to that in so many ways sweetheart. I'm leaving now. I'll be home in about 30 minutes or so. I hope you're ready for a nice weekend. No phones. No interruptions and the door is gettin' locked as soon as I get home"

"If that means I get my cowboy all to myself then I am game. See ya soon. Love you"

Their call ended and Jack started working quicker to get everything finished by the time Gibbs walked in. 

She got a fire started, set up the bed in front of the fireplace, lit a few candles and grabbed a kitchen chair to stand on to hang the lights. 

She was able to get them hung in record time knowing Gibbs would be home very soon. She still had to change her clothes and she wanted to get a pot of coffee started as well. 

She was starting to feel a little warm but attributed it to rushing around and being near the fire. Instead of her usual pajamas she opted for a pair of sleep shorts and one of Gibbs old marine t-shirts, knowing what it meant to him to see her in his clothes. Normally she would be wearing her camouflage army shirt to bed but there was something about his clothes that made her feel at home. Not to mention she could still smell the slight hint of sawdust and old spice despite the numerous washing. God, did she love his smell.

She was lost in thought and the headlights on Gibbs truck brought her back to reality. 

With one last check to see that everything was in order she put the duffle bags away and hurried into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. 

Jack heard the door open and close, then heard Gibbs voice from the entryway.

He had two bags with dinner in his arms and he called out to her.

"Hey Jack! I'm home. I've got..."

Whatever he was going to say next was soon forgotten as soon as he saw his surprise.

Jack stood in the doorway to the living room leaning casually with her ankles crossed. Lit by only the candles, the fireplace and the twinkle lights above their heads.

"Welcome home, Cowboy."

Gibbs glanced around the living room and was at a loss for words. He looked down at the make shift bed in front of the fireplace, the lights and most importantly Jack's wardrobe. 

"Wow...nice shirt. Looks way better on you than it does on me.

I picked up some fried chicken and some sides to go with it. Should go pretty well with this little camping theme ya got goin' on. This place looks great. How did you get it done so fast?"

Jack took the bags from his hands and set them on the coffee table that she pushed back out of the way to make room for the bed.

Gibbs slipped his coat off and hung it up returning to the living room, slipping his arms around Jack's waist. He kissed her neck and spoke softly in her ear "God I missed you this week. Didn't realize how much until this exact moment."

"Mmmm...missed you more. I've been planning this for a little while. We need some downtime. You have been working yourself ragged. Tonight is my night to take care of you. A nice romantic evening just the two of us."

She stood on her top toes to kiss him noticing the height difference now that she was barefoot.

She planted soft kisses on his cheek and his neck 

"There's cold beer in the fridge and I just put a pot of coffee on. Why don't you go change into something more comfortable. I'll grab some paper plates and silverware for our dinner."

"Ok. If I have to. Was just gettin' used to having you in my arms. Feels like forever since I've done that. Be back in a minute."

He winked at her and gave her a little kiss on her forehead before heading upstairs to change.

He thought her forehead felt a little warm but figured it was from the fire and all the work she did to get everything ready. 

He carefully navigated the stairs. His knee was acting up from the long work week not to mention the weather change. It was definitely beginning to feel like December outside. 

He quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a long sleeved marines t shirt. The chill outside was creeping into his bones and even with the fire downstairs he wanted to be comfortable. Jack seemed to seek him out in her sleep for warmth. He was somewhat surprised at her attire the shirt he understood, but she didn't usually wear shorts so he grabbed a pair of her lounge pants for her to change into in case she got cold. The idea of her gravitating toward him for warmth wasn't a bad idea either though. He hurried back downstairs as quickly as his sore knee would let him. He couldn't wait to hold Jack in his arms again. He really did miss her the last week and was looking forward to their romantic night.

Jack was pulling the food out of the bags and putting it on plates when Gibbs returned. She had her back to him and he paused for a moment admiring the beautiful view from behind. He loved all of her body but her legs and behind always made his mouth water. 

Jack must have noticed what he was doing. Turning around she looked into his tired eyes once again.

"Quit staring at my butt and get over here. You'll have plenty of time later. Right now you need to eat. Don't think I didn't notice that you haven't had a proper meal this week. You're gonna need your strength for later. I've got plans for you, Cowboy."

She winked at the last statement, grabbed a full plate and held it out for him to take. 

She took her plate and arranged the pillows on the floor to prop them up so they could eat cuddled up in front of the fire.

Gibbs groaned as he got down on the floor. His worn out body protesting the movement. The foam mattress was plenty comfortable enough and gave him support in all the right areas. 

Jack noticed as he took one of the pillows and propped his bad knee on it for extra support. 

"You want me to grab an ice pack for you now or later, Jethro?" She asked as she put a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"I'm ok Jack. You eat your dinner. I'll get the ice pack later. It's a little swollen but it's nothing I can't handle". He took a big bite of chicken and closed his eyes in contentment. He couldn't remember the last hot meal he had eaten and it felt so good to finally relax.

Jack picked up her chicken with her fingers and also took a healthy bite licking her fingers afterward which immediately got Gibbs attention. He paused a moment staring at Jack's lips and tongue. His mouth started watering again. It had nothing to do with the food and everything to do with the beautiful lady sharing the mattress with him. 

He sat his plate down next to him and leaned forward. He quickly wiped his hands on a napkin and reached for Jack's plate setting that down as well.

"What's the matter, Hun? Not hungry?"

Gibbs pulled her closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear so he had access to her neck. Whispering in her ear he said,   
"I'm hungry...just not for food"  
He kissed her neck again and moved up to nibble on her ear. "Mmmm you taste delicious"

He whispered as he lightly kissed the shell of her ear and nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent.

She could feel goosebumps breaking out on her skin from his warm breath on her neck.  
"Mmmm Cowboy, I missed this. Missed you...." whatever she was going to say next was cut off by Gibbs stomach growling loudly.   
They both started to laugh. "Sorry, sweetheart. Kinda broke the mood huh?"  
"Not at all. Your belly just told me what I suspected. That you haven't eaten enough this week to keep up your strength. In fact I don't remember the last time I saw you eat a decent meal."  
Jack leaned back and handed Gibbs back his plate.  
"I better see you clean your plate young man" she said with a wink and a smile.  
"Yes ma'am." He took another bite of chicken and scooped some mashed potatoes and gravy closing his eyes in contentment.   
Jack had been starving when they sat down but she suddenly started to feel very sleepy and decided to sit back and relax, and enjoy being close to Gibbs.   
Gibbs finished his plate in record time and washed it down with a couple swallows of his beer. He set his empty plate down on the coffee table behind him and leaned back on his pillow to get comfortable.

He noticed Jack suddenly looked exhausted and he pulled her close so she was resting her head on his shoulder. 

"You've had a hell of a week too, haven't ya? I appreciate this little surprise. You're always taking care of everyone else. Me included. This weekend is going to be about just us. Maybe you will let me take care of you a little bit too." He leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead and noticed again that her forehead felt even warmer than it did before. He shook her gently to get her attention, but she was sound asleep. He whispered.  
"Hey, Jack. Sweetheart. You okay?" He rubbed her back and shoulder a bit hoping to rouse her, concern in his voice. She responded with a slight moan, snuggling in closer and wrapping her arms around his middle in search of his warmth. She mumbled.  
"Mmmm...I'm cold cowboy. Keep me warm."  
"Jack, are you sure you're okay? You feel a little warm."  
He kissed her forehead again and rubbed his hand up and down her arm feeling her break out in goosebumps. She kept on sleeping despite his attempts at getting her attention. All she did was moan slightly and curl up even closer. Gibbs decided to let it go for now and just let her rest.  
"Just rest, Babe. I've got you."

Jethro closed his eyes and reached down with one hand to pull one of the fleece blankets up around them both, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on the top of her head. He looked above him at the twinkling lights, took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time in over a week, knowing that he had everything he needed right in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

At around 2:30 in the morning Gibbs was abruptly woken to the sound of Jack coughing loudly and blowing her nose from a separate room in the house. Judging by the muffled sound, it was coming from the bathroom. 

He untangled himself from the mountain of blankets and rolled, rather ungracefully, off the mattress. He stood up slowly, relieved that Jack was not there to witness any of it. After making sure his sore and terribly swollen knee would hold his weight, he took a small step. He stayed standing, so as fast as he could, he set off to find Jack and make sure she was ok. 

He limped into the kitchen and stopped to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and opened the freezer making sure he had a stash of frozen peas to use as an ice pack. Peas worked best and the only thing he ever used them for was ice packs. He hated the taste and never ate them. He was in a hurry to check on Jack and decided he would grab the peas on his way back to the living room, unsure of what he would find and how long it would take before he could tend to his throbbing knee. Right now his mind was focused on his partner and her needs came first. 

He reached the bathroom door and knocked. 

"Jack, you ok? I've got some water here for you. Can I come in?"

He heard another loud cough, then the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened to reveal Jack's feverish, glassy eyes and red nose. She was wrapped in one of the blankets and was shivering looking absolutely miserable. "Hiya Cowboy...sorry I woke you." She said clearing her throat. 

Gibbs had the water tucked under his arm and he put his hands on her hips and slowly walked her back into the bathroom and sat her down on the closed lid of the toilet.

"It's fine. I wish you would have woken me sooner. I need to check your temperature, Jack. That cough doesn't sound good and you look as bad as you sound. Sorry to say." 

"Wow, Hun, you really know how to sweet talk a lady." She coughed slightly and attempted to slap his arm but the fever was getting the best of her and she missed by a good six inches. 

"Better work on your aim, sweetheart" he joked as he opened up the medicine cabinet to retrieve the instant read thermometer and a bottle of ibuprofen. He held the thermometer about 2 inches away from Jack's forehead and hit the button. The light on it immediately turned red and Gibbs knew that was a bad sign. Luckily the lighting in the bathroom was excellent and he could see the numbers without his glasses.

"101.9 my love. Not good." He popped the cap on the ibuprofen and shook 5 into his hand. He took three, uncapping the bottle of water and quickly washing them down before putting the remaining 2 tablets into Jack's shaking hand helping her with the water so she didn't spill it down the front of her.

"If you're done in here we need to get you back in bed."

Jack stood up slowly and wrapped herself back up in the blanket tucking a box of tissues under one of her arms. Gibbs put his arm around her waist, slipped the bottle of water and thermometer in the pocket of his sweats and they slowly maneuvered themselves out of the bathroom back toward the living room. Gibbs stopped their progress when they reached the kitchen. He opened up the freezer grabbed the package of frozen peas and a dish towel while keeping one arm around Jack not trusting her to remain standing since she was so unsteady on her feet. He grabbed another bottle of water and together they walked in unison back into the living room. Instead of getting back onto the mattress he steered them toward the couch. He didn't think either of them could handle getting back down there without risking further injury. As much as he hated to admit it his knee was giving him quite a bit of trouble and it looked as though they were both in for a rough night. 

Gibbs walked them around the coffee table and as soon as they were close enough to the couch Jack flopped down on one end while Gibbs went to retrieve a few extra pillows and blankets. He tossed them onto the couch and made his way over to the fireplace to get the fire going again adding a couple of logs and coaxing the fire back to life.

As soon as he was sure the fire was going again he turned back toward the couch and gingerly walked back over sliding the coffee table out far enough so he could prop up his leg and apply the ice pack. 

He removed the water and thermometer from his pocket, setting them on the coffee table next to the box of tissues. He got himself seated as comfortably as possible, unfortunately used to this routine after several months of recuperation following his surgery. 

As soon as he got himself settled he looked over at Jack expecting her to be asleep. Instead he was surprised and slightly embarrassed to see Jack studying his practiced movements as he tugged his pant leg up, rubbed his sore knee and placed the frozen peas on top of the towel keeping the cold from coming in direct contact with his skin. He placed an extra pillow in his lap and he reached for her encouraging her to lay down. 

She turned so she was facing him, placing her head on the pillow and adjusting her blanket as she went. Gibbs was the first to speak. 

"Go ahead and say it." He quietly said looking down at her.

"Is it always this bad?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse and nasally.

"Not always. No. Usually when it's this bad no one is here to witness it, thank God."

" You don't have to hide it from me, Jethro. We're a team."

"I know that, Jack. I'm glad you're here. Hate to have you at home alone when you're sick like this. Looks like we'll just take care of each other. By tomorrow I'll be good as new but I think you're gonna need some extra downtime to kick this thing."

"Don't worry about me, Cowboy, I'm..."  
Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a sneezing fit which she was able to cover with the blanket she was wrapped up in.

"You wanna try that again, Jack?"   
This time when she tried to slap him her aim was good and she pinched his side for good measure getting a laugh out of him. She sat up and blew her nose and then returned to her original position in Gibbs lap.

He rubbed her back with one hand and caressed her feverish head with the other hoping to help her fall asleep again. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was still very early, a little past 3 am. Pretty soon they were both sound asleep again, content to be together. This would not be anyone's idea of a romantic weekend but surprisingly enough there was no where else that either one would rather be.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack woke up she was alone on the couch. It was obviously later in the morning because the sun was up and from the looks of it, much later than she normally slept. She sat up, getting her bearings, and noticed that Gibbs had straightened up the living room from the previous evening. The bedding was all folded neatly on top of the mattress. The candles were snuffed out and the twinkle lights were unplugged but still hanging from the ceiling. She was happy that he hadn't tried to climb with his sore knee to take them down. She glanced at her cell phone to check the time and she was shocked that it was almost 10:00 am. She NEVER slept this late. 

She wasn't feeling too awful but her head was still a bit foggy and her nose was all stuffed up. She decided to get up from the couch to see where Gibbs had gone off to. She unwrapped herself from the blankets and stood up slowly fighting off a small wave of dizziness as she changed position. Gibbs had draped his favorite flannel bathrobe over the end of the couch so she would see it when she woke. Ever since her first evening staying at Gibbs she had adopted it and now she wore it more than he did. He didn't mind at all. He thought women wearing their guys clothes was sexy as hell and he would give her every piece of clothing he owned if she asked. Jack wrapped herself in Gibbs robe cursing her stuffy nose for not being able to smell his scent as she tightened the sash and rolled the sleeves up. His robe made her look tiny. When he wore it, the bottom hit just below his knees, but on her, it reached almost to her ankles and she loved it. Whenever she wore it she felt like Gibbs was wrapping her in a hug, keeping her safe and she had even been known to wear it when she stayed at his house while he was working a case. His robe seemed to keep the nightmares at bay too, which was an added bonus. She slipped her phone in the pocket of "her" robe and set off to find Gibbs. 

She didn't have to look very far to find him. He was seated at the table with what looked to be a fresh cup of coffee and the morning paper. His sore knee was propped up on a pillow resting on one of the other chairs and a fresh bag of peas was wrapped around his leg, held in place by an ace bandage to keep it from sliding off. 

She shuffled into the dining room glancing down at his still swollen knee hoping it didn't feel as bad as it looked. Gibbs noticed she was there but didn't speak, waiting instead for her to announce her presence. She took a breath to speak but started coughing instead which immediately got Gibbs attention. 

He moved to get up and Jack put her hands on his shoulders keeping him seated. She cleared her throat and her coughing subsided. "I'm ok Hun. I just need a drink." 

She noticed the tea kettle on the stove, her favorite mug on the counter with a tea bag already inside. There was a jar of honey next to it as well as a spoon.

"Was just waitin' for you to wake up. The water is hot. Was gonna bring it into you but I wanted to let ya sleep. Ya looked like ya needed it."

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you with my snoring. You need your rest too, Cowboy."

"I'm fine Jack. I wasn't the one running a fever last night. Not gonna deny that I was more than a little worried. You feeling any better?" He studied her over the rim of his reading glasses.  
"Actually, I am. Sleeping helped. My head feels a bit fuzzy and my nose is all stuffed up, but I think the fever is better. My left ear is plugged up though. Think that's what's making me feel like I am on the world's worst amusement park ride"  
Jack made her way to the kitchen for her tea walking behind Gibbs placing a kiss on his head and ruffling his hair as she passed. Just as she walked around his chair he snagged the tie on her robe and stopped her turning her around slowly to keep her from getting dizzy. She turned to face him and he looked at her face studying her for signs that she wasn't being totally honest. 

He pulled her forward so he could press his lips to her forehead judging for himself whether or not her fever was gone. He kissed her forehead three times and came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth. Her fever was much better. The heat that he felt last night replaced with just a slight warmth.

Jack laughed a little. "What's the matter Cowboy? Don't believe me?" 

"Trust but verify. I know you, Jack. You're stubborn. Ok. As you were." He winked at her as she turned back around and headed toward the counter. He patted her behind as she walked away.

"Afraid you met your match Hun? You're the most stubborn person I've ever met" she stuck out her tongue at him and walked to the stove to fix her tea, adding a little extra sway to her hips as she walked.

She poured the still hot water into her mug and stirred in a spoonful of honey. She brought her tea over to the table and slid her chair over next to Gibbs. She blew on her tea and took a tentative sip not wanting to burn her mouth. Gibbs set the newspaper down and rested his arm on the chair behind Jack, placing his hand between her shoulder blades rubbing small circles on her back. She leaned over further and rested her head on his shoulder while he continued to rub her back.   
"Is this ok? I don't want to get you sick."

"Yes, this is fine. I don't get sick. Don't worry about me."  
"Too late, Jethro. I know how much pain you were in last night. No sense trying to hide it. How bad is it today....and before you say you're fine, just remember that I read people for a living"

"Yeah. I know. To be honest, it hasn't been this bad in a while. This last case just ran me ragged. I spent way too much time on my feet or crammed in the sedan keeping an eye on the suspect's house." 

Jack had read the report from the case knowing once they finally caught the guy he didn't go quietly. She sensed that there was something he was holding back and sat up to look him in the eye.

"...ok Cowboy, what aren't you telling me."

"You REALLY aren't going to let this go are ya?" Gibbs sounded slightly annoyed.

Jack was beginning to get upset and she raised her voice almost yelling. "No Jethro. I am not. I get it. I see what happens on the job. I understand you don't want me to fuss over you. You can take care of yourself and all that manly macho bullshit. All I want to know is that you are ok and I'll leave you alone. I will even go back to my apartment if you want so that you don't have to be embarrassed by me watching you hobble around all weekend. I wanted us to have a romantic weekend just the two of us and that got shot to hell. I missed you this week. I just want time for us regardless of how either one of us is feeling physically. I see you visibly hurting and you insist on downplaying it telling me you're fine...." whatever she was going to say next was cut off by a massive coughing fit. This one was by far the worst one and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. 

Gibbs got a panicked look on his face and tried to help in any way he could. He rubbed her back and held her hand talking to her as she tried to stop coughing. 

"Ok Jack. Ok. Easy...You're alright....relax. Try to breathe." 

Before he knew it Jack had passed out in his arms. Hands shaking from fear, he checked to make sure she was still breathing. He silently prayed for a miracle and wondered if he called Ducky, how long it would take him to get to his house to check on Jack. It seemed like an eternity but actuality was only a couple minutes before Gibbs saw Jack's eyes flutter open. 

"Welcome back." Gibbs whispered. Relieved that she was conscious again and breathing almost normally.

"Hi, Cowboy. Can I please have some water?"

"You bet. Sit tight. I'll be right back." He kissed Jack on the forehead, finished unwrapping the ace bandage that had already fallen off in the commotion when Jack passed out and tossed the now mostly warm package of peas on the table. He stood up to go to the fridge his limp noticeably better than the night before but still there. He retrieved 2 bottles of cold water and the bottle of ibuprofen from on top of the fridge where he put them this morning. He came back to the table and sat down uncapping both bottles happy to have something to keep his hands occupied so hopefully Jack wouldn't notice that he was still somewhat shaken by what had happened.

He then reached out for Jack touching her face and wiping her watering eyes, his own eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"I'm so sorry Jack. I'm a bastard. I didn't mean to upset you. God, you scared the hell out of me." He whispered as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're forgiven, Cowboy." She said as she drank her water, the cool liquid soothing her throat.  
"Think you can make it back to the livng room? We'll be more comfortable on the couch. We can watch some tv or just rest if you want but I am not letting you out of my sight."  
At that moment as if on que Gibbs heard a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, but he made his way slowly to the door walking Jack to the sofa and easing her down on it before making it the rest of the way to the door as quickly as his sore joints would allow. The look of relief washed over him as he discovered who was at the door. It was none other than Ducky. Talk about divine intervention.  



	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs opened the door and welcomed Ducky inside. He helped Ducky off with his coat and took his hat, hanging them on the coat rack. He also noticed he had brought his medical bag with him. When Ducky turned around he realized something was wrong.

"Jethro are you alright? Is your knee getting worse? I was worried that might be the case which is why I stopped by. I should have known you wouldn't follow doctor's orders."

He didn't want Jack to overhear Ducky scolding him so he lowered his voice and stayed in the foyer "Duck...listen. I heard what you told me yesterday. Got your message loud and clear. I'm staying off my leg. Ice and rest even took the ibuprofen. Just like you said. If you want to check me out while you're here I won't argue, but I am more worried about Jack at this minute. She came over last night. Had this um...romantic night all planned out but she ended up running a fever. She's dizzy, has a nasty cough and she's sneezing up a storm. Right before you got here she passed out right in my arms. Scared me to death, Duck." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair and then down his face feeling his adrenaline settling back down. Ducky patted him on the back and assured him.

"Say no more my friend. I will see to her and then we will see to you as well. Let's go see our dear Jacqueline and see if we can't get her feeling better. Get you BOTH feeling better."

They made their way into the living room, Gibbs following Ducky, so he would not see him limping behind him. 

What Ducky saw broke his heart. Jack was reclined on the sofa eyes closed dozing slightly. 

Ducky quietly made his way over to her and he placed the back of his hand against Jack's forehead checking her temperature. Jack opened her eyes and looked up to see the concerned eyes of her good friend looking back at her.

She cleared her voice and attempted to sit up. The shift in position made her cough and she reached for a tissue to cover her mouth with. Ducky placed his bag on the floor and sat down next to her on the couch rubbing her back in comfort.

"Oh my poor dear you sound positively miserable. Let's see what I can do to help you."

Gibbs made his way around to sit on her other side and caught Ducky's eye. He mouthed the words "thank you" and Ducky returned his words with a gentle look of his own. No words were needed.

Jack cleared her throat again and took a small sip of water, turning toward him.

"Ducky, I thought doctors didn't make house calls anymore."

"Ah, yes well my dear Jacqueline this one still does, especially when his patients are as stubborn as they come"

Gibbs immediately knew that Ducky was referring to him and hoped that he would not give Jack more reason to worry about him.

Gibbs scooted a bit closer to Jack leaning his right arm on the back of the couch behind her and putting his left hand on Jack's hip placing a little kiss on her shoulder.

"Jethro has filled me in a little bit on what has been going on with you. Did I hear him correctly that you fainted a little while ago?"

She felt Gibbs squeeze her leg in affection and she reached down and took hold of his hand.

"Yes, Ducky. I had an awful coughing fit and couldn't catch my breath. The next thing I remember..." another cough interrupted what she was going to say next. Ducky patted her hand.

"Ok my dear. I'm sure that must have frightened both of you. Let me check you out and we'll see if we can't get you feeling better. Are you okay here or would you like to relocate to somewhere a bit more private?"

"I'm ok here Ducky if you are. When you're done with me you can take a look at Jethro's knee. Two for the price of one." She glanced behind her and could have sworn she saw a momentary glimpse of guilt pass over Gibbs face. She must have turned her head too quickly because her vision swam when she looked back at Ducky.

"Feeling a bit dizzy are we?"

She felt Gibbs chuckle from behind her and she lightly pinched his hand.

"Yeah. I am dizzy. My ear is all plugged up. My sinuses aren't helping and well, I guess you already heard the cough."

Ducky opened his bag and pulled out his stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, otoscope, penlight and a thermometer. 

"Yes. I see. It sounds like you might have an ear infection and if I were to hazzard a guess bronchitis as well. That can turn into pneumonia if we aren't careful so let's try to nip this in the bud."

Ducky fastened the blood pressure cuff around her arm and placed the stethoscope in his ears. He squeezed the bulb and the cuff tightened around her arm. Ducky glanced at the dial on the cuff and took note of the reading. 

"Hmmm. 85 over 50. That's very low. Have you been drinking enough?" He said as he removed the cuff and the stethoscope

"Yes. I've had tea and some water."

"Jethro do you happen to have any juice? I think that would be a good idea right now. The sugar will help her blood pressure."

"Yeah Duck. I have juice and I have gatorade. Stocked the fridge not too long ago when Phin stayed with me. I'll go get some. Be right back. While I'm up I'll put the tea kettle back on too."

Jethro rubbed Jack's back again then stood up doing his best to hide the discomfort he felt in his sore leg as he stood.

Ducky watched him walk to the kitchen eyeing his friend as he walked trying to gauge the amount of pain he was in. Jack was watching as well and she turned to look back at Ducky raising an eyebrow. She whispered.

"Is he ok Ducky? I get the feeling he's keeping something from me and I'm worried."

"No worries my dear. I assure you that he will be fine. Right now I agree with Jethro. We are more concerned for you."

Gibbs, limping slightly, returned to the living room with a bottle of grape gatorade.

He opened the cap on the gatorade and handed it to Jack.

"Before you drink that I need to check your temperature and look at your throat."

Jack set the Gatorade down, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue so Ducky could see her throat. 

"Hmm just as I suspected. A little red but not too bad. Now, this goes under your tongue. I know it's not going to be easy with your stuffy nose. Do the best you can. After that I need to listen to your lungs."

She nodded her head, unable to speak with the thermometer in her mouth. Ducky kept an eye on his watch and removed the thermometer after a couple minutes. 

" 101.5. Not terrible but not great either. You can drink now, dear"

She picked up the open bottle of Gatorade and took a few healthy sips. 

He slipped the stethoscope back into his ears and placed the bell on her back. 

"Deep breath."

One deep breath caused a chest racking cough and the look that passed from Gibbs to Ducky was one of extreme concern.

Jack reached for another tissue and discreetly spit into it. Ducky apologized.

"So sorry my dear. I know that was most unpleasant. I hear a bit of a rattle in there. I definitely believe this is bronchitis. Now just let me check your ears and I will leave you alone."

He used the otoscope to look in both of Jack's ears taking a bit longer with the left one. 

" Ahhh yes...this one is infected. My poor dear Jacqueline no wonder you feel so awful. Ear infections are nasty buggers and will make you quite miserable. I will send in a prescription for antibiotics, cough syrup and ear drops to your pharmacy and have them delivered straight away. Now Jethro let us leave Jacqueline to rest and I can take a look at you."

Jack looked at Jethro and he in turn looked at Ducky.

"We need to do it in here if ya don't mind, Duck. She needs to hear this too."

The tea kettle whistle interrupted them and Ducky hurried to the kitchen to take it off the burner. He also washed his hands while he was in the kitchen.

He returned to the living room to see Jethro sitting next to Jack on the couch pushing the leg of his sweatpants up to reveal his still swollen knee. Jack also noticed that there were now bruises that she hadn't seen before and a cut? Where did that come from? 

"Well, well, seems that young man you apprehended yesterday got in a couple of good shots before you took him down."

Ducky carefully prodded around the injured area and Gibbs hissed in pain.

"Ow. Geeze Duck! Yeah, thought I had the little bastard restrained but he was a scrappy little sucker. He kicked me three or four times before I could get the damn cuffs on him. He must have pulled the knife out of his boot I think. Not sure. When he kicked my knee it hurt so friggin' bad I almost blacked out." The last words were spoken so quietly Jack almost didn't hear him.

Ducky inspected his injury closer checking for further damage than what he noticed when he examined him the previous day.

"Well the xrays we took yesterday didn't show a fracture and the knee replacement still shows that it is fully intact. However, this brusing and laceration is concerning so I do have to insist that you keep your weight off of it as much as possible. Use the cane, like I advised yesterday, Jethro. Keep icing it and I am prescribing a stronger anti-inflammatory. I am also going to give you a cortisone injection while I am here which should help. I still may have you follow up with an orthopedic specialist if this problem doesn't resolve itself but I doubt that will be necessary if you follow doctor's orders. I assume the cane is in the closet where it's always been?"

Jethro, slightly embarrassed by his current situation, now that the proverbial cat was out of the bag, not to mention the needle in his very near future, nodded toward the closet near the foyer and Ducky stood to retrieve it. On his way back into the room he also picked up his bag and set it on the floor by his feet. He handed the cane to Jethro and he took it with a slight roll of his eyes propping it up against the couch. Ducky pulled out his tablet from his bag and it only took him a few moments to send the prescriptions to the pharmacy around the corner from Gibbs place.

"I sent them a message to deliver them as soon as possible. Please excuse me a moment while I go wash my hands again. I will also bring you a fresh ice pack and a drink, Jethro. Pick your poison."

Gibbs cleared his throat, uncomfortable with Ducky waiting on him said quietly,  
"Umm...I'll have juice please, Duck."   
When Ducky left the room, he glanced at Jack who was staring back at him, concerned and a little hurt because he withheld the truth from her.   
"Sorry, Jack. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Will you please forgive me?"  
Jack scooted a little closer to him on the couch and leaned in, placing her head on his shoulder.  
"All is forgiven, Hun. Just please don't keep important things like this from me in the future, ok? Guess it looks like we'll be taking care of each other, huh?"  
"I'll try, Jack. I really will. It's not easy for me to do, Babe, but I will try. I promise. I didn't lie before, Jack. I really am glad you're here."  
He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it rubbing his warmth into her hand. Jack noticed his hand was shaking slightly.  
"Jethro are you ok? If I didn't know better I would swear that you were shaking.  
Ducky announced his presence by clearing his throat. He had a bottle of cran-grape juice in his hand as well as a fresh bag of peas and a towel.  
"Ahhh...yes Jacqueline that would be correct. You see Jethro here has a slight aversion to needles. How he donates blood on a regular basis still baffles me. I guess that will remain secret along with how he gets the boats out of his basement." He said with a wink.  
Jack looked stunned and Gibbs glared at Ducky for telling on him.  
"She was going to find out soon enough, Jethro. For Pete's sake, man. Did you think you would be able to hide it?"  
"Geeze, Duck...."  
"It's ok, Cowboy. Not crazy about them myself. Just squeeze my hand. It will be over before you know it."  
Ducky removed his sterile gloves from a package in his bag and the pre-filled syringe as well as some lidocaine spray and an iodine swab.   
Jack took hold of Gibbs hand and she reached up and turned his head so he was looking at her instead of what Ducky was doing.  
"Just focus on me, Cowboy." Gibbs leaned in and kissed Jack on her slightly feverish forehead and took a deep breath in preparation for the feeling of the needle piercing his skin.  
Ducky worked quickly and efficiently. It was over before either of them knew it.  
"All done Jethro. I have to say that Jacqueline here was quite the welcome distraction. You didn't even flinch."  
Gibbs looked at his knee and saw the band aid covering the area where Ducky had given him the shot. The surprised look on his face told his friend everything.  
Ducky removed his gloves and stood to dispose of them in the trash in the kitchen.   
He prepared himself a cup of tea while he was in the kitchen using the loose tea leaves and tea steeper that Gibbs kept on hand specifically for him.  
He was not gone long. It had only been a few moments and when he returned Jack had returned to her previous place of comfort with her head slightly elevated on a pillow placed in Gibbs lap.  
Gibbs had covered her with a blanket and she was sleeping soundly.   
Gibbs had his leg propped up on a pillow on the coffee table with the bag of peas on top. He smiled at his friend when he returned.   
"Have a seat, Duck. Drink your tea. She's out like a light. We won't disturb her."  
Ducky pulled up a chair and sat down taking a long sip of his tea.  
"Ahhh...this tea is excellent Jethro. Thank you."  
Gibbs gently stroked Jack's head while she slept.  
"Welcome, Duck. Thanks for everything today. Ya know right before you got here...when Jack passed out...haven't been afraid like that in a long time. I thought about callin' ya and then you showed up outta nowhere. Perfect timing."  
"It was my pleasure Jethro. I am going to stay for a bit until they deliver your medications so you can stay off that leg and so Jaqueline can rest. I will fix you both a bite to eat and then see myself out after that if it is ok with you"  
"Appreciate it Ducky. Thanks. You don't need to go through all that trouble though."  
"I assure you. It is no trouble at all. I must say Jethro. You two are good for one another"  
"Yep...she's the best medicine. Never thought I'd feel this way again. Surprised the hell outta me."  
He smiled and winked at his friend then leaned his head back fighting back the urge to close his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and fought to stay awake.  
"Don't try to stay awake on my account Jethro. Get some rest. You both need it. I will wake you both when the pharmacy arrives with your medications."  
"Sorry, Duck. Guess I'm not such great company."   
He leaned his head back again, closing his eyes, and he was asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ducky watched over his two friends as they slept. He wasn't sure if it was a combination of the ice and medication or the beautiful lady currently taking up residence on his lap but Gibbs looked relaxed and almost free of pain for the time being. 

The sound of a car door got his attention and Ducky hurried to the door to intercept the delivery from the pharmacy before the driver could ring the bell and wake up his patients. They needed all the rest they could get and Ducky planned on waking them soon anyway to administer their medication. Jack would be feeling much better once she got a dose of the antibiotics and cough syrup. The best treatment for Gibbs was staying off his leg and allowing it to heal. The injection of the steroid as well as the oral anti-inflammatory would do the rest. 

Ducky checked to make sure that everything he ordered was in the bag and then quietly dismissed the driver giving him a generous tip for coming so quickly. As he came back into the living room Gibbs was rubbing his eyes and stretching, doing his best not to wake Jack up in the process. He whispered,

"How long was I out, Duck?"

"Ah, Jethro not long. I would say maybe a half hour or so. Are you feeling better? You certainly look as though you are in less pain."

"Yeah. I feel better. Has she been out the whole time?" 

Gibbs sat up a little straighter and ran his hand through Jack's hair and down her back taking notice that her temperature was closer to normal than it had been before. 

"Yes, Jacqueline seems to be faring quite better than before and will be even better once we get some nourishment in her along with a dose of the medicine. What would you like me to prepare for the two of you? Would soup and grilled cheese suffice?"

Jack picked that moment to wake up and join the conversation. She yawned, and sat up slowly supported by Gibbs' hand in case she felt dizzy. The change in position caused her to cough slightly. Ducky handed her the bottle of Gatorade and Gibbs rubbed her back.

"Did I hear someone mention soup and grilled cheese? That sounds great. I'm starved."

Gibbs and Ducky shared a look of relief and then they both chuckled.

"Yes, my dear, I am going to go make you both a bite to eat so you can take the medications I prescribed. Then I will see myself out and leave you both to rest."

Ducky excused himself and went to the kitchen to prepare their meal. 

Jack sat up straighter and ran her fingers through her hair noticing how sweaty she was.

"I can't wait to take a shower. I feel so gross. While Ducky is cooking I think I am going to freshen up a bit."

Gibbs rubbed her back again and moved his leg off the coffee table where it had been propped up while he slept. 

"I need to hit the head first if you don't mind, then the bathroom is all yours."

Ducky heard Jack and Gibbs moving around and called out from the kitchen.

"Jethro if you come out here without the aid of your cane, you can bet that I will see to it that you are properly punished."

Gibbs pushed himself into a standing position and picked up his cane placing it on his right side and putting some of his weight on it. Once he was vertical his bladder made its need known and he quickly made his way through the kitchen and into the bathroom. Ducky watched his awkward gait and chuckled a bit as he watched his friend hurry to relieve himself.

Jack stood up slowly and wrapped herself up tight in Gibbs' robe. She wandered out into the kitchen slowly fighting off the dizziness she was feeling. She had just made her way to the bathroom door when it opened and she almost collided with Gibbs.

"Whoa there Cowboy...where's the fire?"

"Sorry...I was trying to hurry so you could get in there before your food gets cold."

"It's ok. I just want to wash my face and maybe brush my hair. I think I will wait to take a shower until after we eat. I might be a while and I only have two speeds right now. Slow and stop."

Gibbs leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Whatever you want. I think your fever is gone. You definitely feel cooler."

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear only meant for her ears and she chuckled and winked as she made her way into the bathroom and shut the door. Ducky turned to look at them as he saw Jack pat Gibbs on his rear end as he turned to make his way into the kitchen leaving her to freshen up.

Gibbs limped his way over to the fridge taking out three fresh drinks. He picked a Gatorade for Jack, milk for himself and brought the pitcher of iced tea for Ducky. 

He tucked the Gatorade under his arm and managed to balance the milk and iced tea in the crook of his arm so he could still use his cane and avoid being scolded again. 

"I could have helped you, you know, Jethro."

"I got it Duck. Soup smells good. I appreciate you cooking. Reminds me of when my Dad used to cook for me. Comfort food. Just what Jack needs."

He sat down and propped his cane against the side of the table.

The bathroom door opened and Jack shuffled into the kitchen making her way over to the table and sitting down touching Gibbs shoulder as she passed by him

"Did I hear my name?"

"Yes you did, my dear. Perfect timing. The soup is hot and the sandwiches are just about done."

"It looks great Ducky. I love soup and grilled cheese."

Ducky placed a bowl in front of each of them and put a sandwich on each of their plates. 

"You both start eating and I will go get your medicine. Jacqueline, you should take the antibiotic this afternoon and take the cough medicine when you are ready for bed. It will make you quite drowsy. The drops for your ear can be taken after your shower if you like. I am sure Jethro can help with that. Try not to get any water in your ear, and maybe put a piece of cotton in there after you use the drops. That will keep the medicine in place as well as prevent any of it dripping out of your ear. I do recommend changing the cotton frequently though. The infection will cause it to drain."

Jack put a spoonful of soup in her mouth and swallowed, closing her eyes in relief as the soup warmed her throat.

Gibbs dunked his sandwich in his soup taking a healthy bite and washing it down with a drink of cold milk. His knee was feeling a great deal better than it had earlier and he noticed Jack looked like she was feeling better as well. 

Ducky returned to the kitchen and put the bottle of antibiotic next to Jack at the table, then took a seat at the table to eat his meal. 

Gibbs devoured his and Jack spooned her soup, slowly sipping it and wiping her nose occasionally with her napkin. 

"Sorry guys, the soup is making my nose run."

"Quite alright my dear. I assure you, that is a good thing."

"This tastes really good Ducky. Thank you for taking such good care of us."

"My pleasure. Glad I could be of assistance to you both."

Gibbs finished his meal and took his plate and bowl to the sink, in one hand using his cane with the other. He rinsed his bowl and plate placing them in the dishwasher. He then started a pot of coffee brewing and pulled a small bag of chocolate out of the pantry and brought it back to the table.

  
He had a teasing glimmer in his eye as he unwrapped a chocolate kiss and popped it in his mouth.

Ducky and Jack looked at each other and smiled.

"I was a good boy. I cleaned my plate so I get dessert." He then placed two small handfuls of candy in front of both Ducky and Jack sharing his sweet treat.

"Thanks Cowboy. Mums the word. I promise not to tell that I saw you give Ducky a kiss." She winked, and Ducky and Gibbs both chuckled.

"I dare say Jethro, this one is quite cheeky."

"Oh you don't know the half of it, Duck."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter leans a little toward M. Gibbs helps Jack with her bath.

Ducky stayed until they all finished their meals, helping Gibbs clean up and load the dishwasher. He advised Gibbs to take the prescription strength anti-inflammatory at bedtime and left a list of instructions for Jack as to when to take her medications in case she forgot or had questions about the interactions. He also reminded Gibbs that he could shower but he was to use the shower chair that he dug out from the closet and he should cover the laceration and injection site to be on the safe side. Jack was fine to take a bath but to refrain from getting water in her infected ear. Taking a bath would be safer for her as well with the dizziness she was still experiencing. 

As soon as Ducky left, Jack made her way into the downstairs bathroom to take her bath, unable to stand the sweaty grit on her skin any longer. 

From behind the closed door Gibbs thought he heard Jack call out to him and he hobbled over to the bathroom door, stopping to knock before he entered. Jack opened the door as soon as she heard him knock welcoming him in to the steamy bathroom.

"Jack, did you need me?"

"Yeah, Cowboy, I do. Care to help a girl wash her hair?"

"Be happy to...never have been able to say no to a beautiful damsel in distress" he replied with a wink.

She removed the robe she was wearing and tossed it in the hamper along with the shirt and sleep shorts she wore underneath. Gibbs noticed the shower chair was placed next to the tub and he moved over to it and took a seat watching Jack methodically move around the room preparing herself for her bath. She pulled a cotton ball out of the medicine cabinet and gently put it in her ear wincing a bit at the pain. The steam from the running bath water was helping clear her sinuses and she could feel the congestion in her chest loosening up. 

Gibbs, still seated on the chair next to the tub, took note of all of it watching her like a hawk checking for signs of unsteadiness. 

He quickly noticed his body was reacting to the sight of Jack's nakedness and placed a towel over his lap to disguise it.

As Jack stepped into the hot bath water she realized that he looked a little embarrassed, his rosy red cheeks giving him away. 

"If it's too hot in here, Hun, you don't have to stay in here. Maybe you should take your shirt off? I know you can't get in here with me but since you're gonna help me wash my hair I could return the favor and give you a sponge bath" she winked playfully at him and her eyes quickly looked at his lap and the towel that was doing little to hide his arousal.

"Thanks for the offer, but I would much rather just sit here with you while you take your bath. I know you aren't feeling your best right now. My head knows that but my body always wants you."

"Well, I sure am flattered, Cowboy. I'm a hot mess, but I'm glad your soldier stands at attention for me. He must know that I outrank him."

They both burst out laughing which triggered a coughing fit. Gibbs quickly moved to the sink to get Jack a drink of water and a tissue in case she needed to rid herself of the congestion she was coughing up. 

She coughed again and turned away from Gibbs spitting into the tissue. She then took a few sips of water handing the glass back to him and tossing the tissue in the waste basket that Gibbs placed next to the tub. 

"God, that's so gross. Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, darlin' cough it up and get that crap outta there. You'll feel better. It really doesn't bother me. When Tony was staying here after his bout with the plague, I took care of him. Had to thump him on his back to help him get rid of all the crap in his lungs. Nothing could be worse than that."

Jack reached out and Gibbs took hold of her wet hand bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. She then opened her hand and cupped his stubbly cheek looking into his baby blue eyes. "I love you, Jethro. I wish we could have had our romantic weekend like I planned."

"Oh, I don't know. I kinda think this is pretty nice." He removed his shirt and reached into the bath water to retrieve the washcloth. He rung it out and started to rub it gently along Jack's shoulders. Then wrung it out and dipped it again in the water, this time running it over his face and through his hair. Jack picked up her bath sponge and poured some of her fragrant soap on it. She proceeded to wash her arms and legs. She then handed it over to Gibbs. 

"I saved the best parts for you."

She turned to face him and he looked down at her breasts licking his lips. 

"Wow. Thanks." He added a little more soap and began running the soft sponge over her breasts while Jack sat back in the tub.

"Mmm...Cowboy that's good work. If you don't mind do you think you could get my back too?"

Gibbs had seen the scars on her back before but they always reminded him of the torture she endured. 

"Of course. Turn around." Instead of using the bath sponge he used the soft washcloth and added some soap to it, lovingly caressing her back gently to avoid causing her any discomfort. He rinsed her back with a small pitcher that he kept in the bathroom for his own sponge baths after his knee surgery. He watched the water run down her spine and then leaned in and kissed her shoulders then gently placed his lips on a couple of her scars kissing her ever so softly earning a moan of satisfaction from Jack. He dropped the cloth back into the tub and proceeded to massage the muscles in her back no doubt sore from all of her coughing. His hands dipped below the water level and he massaged her lower back down to her behind, making her giggle. 

"Couldn't resist copping a feel huh Cowboy?"

"I will never apologize for finding you desirable, Jack. I love your body. Every single inch of it. I always want to touch you. It takes all of my willpower sometimes not to reach out and take you in my arms in front of everyone. Kiss you until we're dizzy"

Jack giggled again "Well, I'm already dizzy, but anytime you get the desire to do that at work, Hun, go for it. It'll be fun just to see the reactions of your kids"

Gibbs laughed this time imagining the looks on their faces. "Sounds like I could have fun with that. You ready to wash your hair?"

"Ready as I will ever be. I can't stand it. It'll be nice to have clean hair again."

"Ok. Get the temperature how you like it and I will do the rest."

Gibbs flipped the lever on the drain to let out some water as Jack turned on the tap and regulated the temperature. She turned sideways and took a dry cloth holding it against her ear to keep out the water. 

"Ok. Lean your head back and I'll wet your hair. Then I'll wash it for ya and rinse it the same way."

It had been a while since Gibbs had washed anyone's hair but his own yet he worked with precision and managed to wet her hair without getting any water in Jack's infected ear. He then poured a generous amount of Jack's expensive shampoo into the palm of his hand bringing it to his nose to smell it. It reminded him of sunshine and he loved burying his nose in Jack's hair when they slept together in bed. 

He applied the shampoo to her scalp and gently rubbed it into the wet strands, massaging her scalp. Jack moaned in delight. 

"That feels heavenly, Cowboy. Remind me to return the favor for you sometime."

He made sure he did a thorough job then rinsed his hands off in the tub reaching again for the pitcher to rinse her hair. He turned the taps back on, perfected the temperature and rinsed the shampoo out completely. When he was done Jack took the cloth away from her ear, wringing out the wet strands of her blonde hair. She used the washcloth on her face then ran it below the water washing her nether regions and prepared to stand up. 

Gibbs stood up and braced himself to help in case she felt dizzy when she stood. He held up a soft warm towel for her to wrap herself in and pointed to one of his well worn flannel shirts on the back of the door since her favorite robe was in need of washing. 

"As soon as we are done in here I'll toss a load of laundry in. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in front of the fire. I'm gonna hop in the shower, and shave and I'll meet you in there. I won't be long. I think you have a pair of clean lounge pants in the basket in the laundry room."

"Okay, thanks." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gibbs on the cheek opening the door and stepping out of the steamy bathroom. 

Gibbs shut the door and prepared to take his shower, placing the shower chair in the tub, removing his pants and underwear, putting a waterproof bandage on his leg, then sitting gingerly on the chair lifting his sore leg into the tub with his hands the same way he did when he was recovering from his surgery. He pulled the shower curtain closed and showered quickly keeping the shower spray from directly hitting him in the face, still unable to tolerate it after the torture he endured in Paraguay. 

He used the cloth Jack used in the tub to wash his face and he scrubbed his skin thoroughly with his old spice soap enjoying the feel of the water hitting his skin through his massaging showerhead. When he was confident that he was clean, he turned off the water, opened the curtain and used the sides of the tub to pull himself up. As he swung his legs over the side of the tub, he saw Jack standing in the bathroom holding a towel for him ready to assist him if needed. Gibbs took the towel with a smile rubbing it into his hair, drying it haphazardly until it stuck up in all directions. Then wrapped it around his waist.

"You come in here to get a peek at my goodies?"

"Ha ha. Funny guy. I came in to help but you're quicker than I thought you'd be. Looks like I can still help with something, though. If you'd let me that is. Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Jack. What did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to know if you would let me help you shave."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow in disbelief. 

"It's always been a fantasy of mine. It's intimate and I would like to return the favor for you helping me with my bath."

Gibbs stepped over to his medicine cabinet and removed his razor and shaving cream.

"Where do you want me?"

"Oh, Cowboy, I want you everywhere but for now how about right here. I got a chair so you can take the weight off your leg. I am feeling SO much better after my bath. The steam helped and I feel nice and clean. I tried to relax on the couch but all I could think about was you."

Gibbs sat down on the chair and stretched his leg out in front of him. 

Jack ran some hot water in the sink, closing the drain and retrieved the washcloth from the tub. She wet the cloth and ran it gently over Gibbs face to soften his whiskers before applying the shaving cream. She gently rubbed the cream onto the lower part of his face, looking in Gibbs eyes.

She then rinsed her hands and wet the razor, gliding it in one smooth pass down his cheek. She worked carefully and she stuck her tongue out in concentration, something Gibbs found absolutely adorable.

He remained quiet but his eyes showed a glimpse of humor.

"Something funny?"

"Nope. You're just cute when you concentrate." He swiped a small dab of shaving cream off and wiped it on the tip of Jack's nose, winking at her.


	7. Chapter 7

After their baths, and Gibbs shave, they retired to the living room and back to the couch.  
This time their positions were reversed. Jack sat in the corner of the couch and placed Gibbs pillow in her lap patting it and motioning for Gibbs to lay back and put his leg up on the couch with another pillow under his knee. They turned on the television a newer and quite larger flat screen Gibbs had bought as a present for Jack and Phineas. Now that he was teaching Phineas how to play baseball they sometimes watched old games on ESPN together and Phin mentioned that they'd be able to see the games better if he got a new t.v. They even went to the gym on the weekends and they played catch and hit off the tee inside. Gibbs couldn't argue that it was time to get a new t.v and he knew Jack would enjoy it too when she stayed over. He would often find her sacked out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn or ice cream when he came upstairs from the basement after working on his boat or other project.  
Jack had wifi set up at the house and bought a streaming stick so she could stream movies and binge watch t.v shows she missed while at work.  
She and Phin made it their personal project to show Gibbs the ropes, even downloading an app that had a bunch of old westerns that he could watch at the push of a button. Jack pulled up the search button and typed in a search for John Wayne, finding Rio Bravo.  
"I love this movie! Hope this one is okay, Cowboy. You get John Wayne and I get Rick Nelson."  
"Fine by me. It's a good movie. Wish we had some ice cream. I think we finished it off last time Phin was here."  
"Actually, I bought more. I'll go get it if you let me up."  
Gibbs sat up enough so Jack could get up. She paused the start of the movie and fought off a small wave of dizziness (definitely not as bad as before) and made her way into the kitchen. Gibbs heard her getting out the bowls and spoons. Usually they just shared a pint with two spoons but with Jack being sick he figured she didn't want to share her germs any more than they already had.  
Jack returned to the living room with two bowls of ice cream and another frozen bag of peas for Gibbs knee. She set a kitchen towel on his leg and placed the peas gently on his leg before returning to her spot in the corner of the couch. Earning a wink from Gibbs.  
Gibbs sat up and let Jack get settled back in to her spot before tucking another pillow under his head so he was able to eat his ice cream without wearing it.  
Jack turned the movie back on and put a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth as Gibbs took a bite of his vanilla ice cream noticing Jack had put a little caramel and chocolate sauce on top of his.  
"Mmmm...this is good. Hits the spot."  
"I know it. Feels good on my throat too. Nice and cold."  
They finished their ice cream, setting the bowls on the coffee table and Jack took her antibiotic with a swallow of water deciding to wait on the cough medicine.  
Gibbs took a deep breath and reached for Jack's hand, kissing her palm before settling it over his heart, absently tracing her fingers with his. Jack's other hand was combing through his still slightly damp hair.  
Jack looked down at Gibbs and noticed he was fighting to stay awake.  
"Sleep, Cowboy. You need it." Jack patted his chest rubbing back and forth over his heart tracing his surgical scar through his thin t-shirt. Gibbs laced his fingers with hers and closed his eyes falling asleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later Gibbs woke up feeling a lot better. He noticed the pain in his leg was much better than when he had fallen asleep. He looked at his watch and then looked behind him to see Jack cuddled up in the corner of his couch on her phone sipping a cup of tea.  
He cleared his throat and sat up, gingerly placing his leg on the floor. "I'm gonna hit the head. You need anything while I'm up?" He leaned in and kissed Jack's forehead, noticing she felt fever free for the first time since their weekend began.  
"No thanks hun, I'm just doing some Christmas shopping. I took that cough syrup and it made me too hyper to sleep. I found a bunch of stuff for Phin when he comes to visit while he is on Christmas vacation. Found some stuff for McGee's kids and Jimmy's daughter. Once I started I just couldn't stop."  
Gibbs stood up testing out his knee and he was contemplating making his trip through the house without his cane. From behind her phone Jack spoke.  
"Don't even think about it, Cowboy. I know you hate it, but you need to keep your weight off that leg. I am not above tattling on you to Ducky and I am pretty sure you don't want Phin to see you hobbling around when he gets here."  
"Yeah, yeah. Ok. I really hate it when you're right, but I love it that you care enough to threaten me." He leaned in again and kissed Jack's cheek then straightened up, grabbed his cane and made his way to the bathroom, limping only slightly.   
While Gibbs was in the bathroom Jack decided to freshen up her tea and grab a late night snack. She was reaching up in the cupboard for the shortbread cookies when Gibbs grabbed her from behind and began kissing her neck. She was startled at first but soon forgot about anything except the lips on her neck and the scent of the man behind her.   
"Oh hey Cowboy...I was just...um...getting a..a snack...Oh, please keep doing that."  
Gibbs kissed and nibbled where her neck met her shoulder, pulling her shirt aside to get to his favorite spot.   
"This is my favorite late night snack. This spot right here."  
"Well don't let me interrupt you then."  
Gibbs whispered in her ear "Grab your cookies and meet me at the couch. I'm gonna grab a glasss of milk."  
She turned in his arms, pecked him on the cheek and retreated back to the living room and back to her favorite spot on the couch.   
Gibbs came into the living room with his cane in one hand and a large glass of ice cold milk in the other hand. He set the glass on the coffee table and then flopped down on the couch. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Jack stuffed a cookie in his mouth preventing him from speaking. He spoke around the cookie spitting little bits of it out "Mmm...that's a good cookie." He quickly chewed it, washing it down with a big swallow of milk almost draining the glass in three large gulps.   
Jack brushed a couple of crumbs off of his face and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Once again Gibbs kissed her forehead, pulled her closer and then rested his head on hers sighing in contentment.   
"Jack...I've been thinking about something. What would you think about moving in with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs was met with silence and immediately started to worry that Jack would say no. He kissed the top of Jack's head again and gave her arm a squeeze.  
"Jack? Did you hear me? Can you look at me?"  
Jack tilted her head up to look Gibbs in the eye.  
"I heard you, Jethro. I guess it just took me by surprise. I mean...are you sure?"  
"Yeah, Jack. Totally sure. I want you here. For all of it. The good, the bad and everything in between. As much as I hate you being sick and you seeing me hobbling around on my bum leg, I'm sorta glad it happened. It made me realize that when you're sick I want to take care of you. You know how I feel about needing help but I am glad you're here. You're the first face I want to see in the morning and the last face I see before I go to sleep."  
Jack wiped her eyes, touched by the sweet honesty in his words. "Wow, Cowboy. You don't say much but boy oh boy when you talk you say all the right things. I would love to move in here with you!" Jack kissed his cheek quickly three times, each time getting closer to his mouth. Gibbs tilted her chin up toward him and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"Jethro, I love kissing you but I don't want you to catch this. I'm not quite over this yet."  
"I don't get sick, Jack. It's ok. We've been together all weekend. I'm not worried about it. So when do you want to start moving in?"  
"Think it would be too difficult to have me moved in by Christmas? It would be a nice surprise for Phineas when he comes to visit."  
"We can do it. I'm sure of it. My knee is better and I am sure we can get Leon, Tim, Ellie and Nick to help too. The more the merrier."  
"I love you, Jethro."  
"I love you, Jack. Welcome home."


End file.
